The present invention relates to fluid flow systems, and more particularly to a system for connecting a conduit to a component of an air flow system.
Air and fluid flow systems are common in automobiles. Examples include air intake systems, fuel systems, and coolant circulation systems. These systems commonly include one or more components that are connected by a series of flexible or rigid tubes. The tubes and components are generally connected by a clamp that is tightened about the end of the tube and a portion of the component.
Many manufacturers attempt to design the connections of tubes and components in such systems so that the tube does not blow-off the component due to pressure inside the tube and/or component. One attempt to prevent such blow-off is achieved by outfitting the tube and the component with corresponding grooves that snap fit within one another. Although this provides a degree of blow-off prevention for relatively low pressure systems, it is unsatisfactory for systems that operate under higher pressure. Also, in higher pressure systems outfitted with such a connection, air leaks are common, as the snap fit connection sometimes does not effectively seal the system. In turn, such leaks can lead to hindered engine performance or premature engine wear or damage.